


Rainy November Days

by Muhkoto



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Free! Eternal Summer, Gay Male Character, Implied Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, M/M, Makoharu Fanfiction Festival, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muhkoto/pseuds/Muhkoto
Summary: Today's a day Makoto wants more than anything to just be with Haru. But... is Haru mad at him?





	

The light November rain pitter patters on the side of the window, stirring Makoto Tachibana from his snoring.

He shifts his gaze to his right and peers up towards the red lights illuminating the gray atmosphere, 6:34 AM. Makoto’s brow furrows as his eyes squint in disappointment. He begins to squirm from under the covers before he remembers the solid mass of muscle to his left. On the other half of the bed was Haruka Nanase, sleeping on his side, curled into a ball. Makoto smiles immediately after fixating his gaze on his body, almost forgetting completely about the time and the fact that he has to be at work in less than two hours. He begins to pull the covers down a bit so he can shimmy out of his bed without waking the black-haired boy.

Makoto almost stops when he sees Haru wearing nothing but his jammers. Why doesn’t this surprise him? He gives a light chuckle, being careful not to wake him, before tucking the covers back around Haru’s body.

“Mm. Cya soon,” Makoto hums.

He pads over to the bathroom where he gives a big stretch of his back before it cracks in defeat. Makoto looks at his reflection which stares back through the mirror. He’s wearing a pastel orange tank and salmon colored boxers. Red starts to creep up his face as he reminds himself that it could be interpreted really weird that he’d been wearing such “risque” clothing while sleeping with another man in the same bed… who was semi-naked. Nevertheless, he tilts his head and gives a soft smile. By slapping his hands to his cheeks a little, his mind resurfaces back and out of his thoughts.

It’s always been like this. Well, ever since they’ve left Iwatobi for Tokyo, Makoto has noticed some differences. Before, his younger siblings Ran and Ren would climb up their bodies like monkeys if they ever went to Makoto’s house together. If they wanted privacy they would usually go to Haru’s house.  _ Ah, that maybe sounds perverted.  _ They didn’t really start sharing a bed until only recently. Whenever they’re home together, it’s spent either resting up on each other playing video games or reading. There is just more opportunity and liberty for them to show affection now. It’s just what their relationship is like.  _ But it has been becoming increasingly more… touchy.  _ He wouldn’t want it any other way though. He loves feeling the warmth of Haru next to him. The way Haru looks, or talks about swimming; just the radiance Haru gives off makes Makoto extremely happy. They’ve agreed they are more than just “best friends” with each other. He can depend on Haru. And Haru can depend on Makoto. It’s been a few months since they admitted to each other that there is more to their relationship than just friendship.

Makoto hops into the shower, taking a slightly warmer one than usual and then proceeds to take his time getting ready for work. By the time he has finished taking the last gulps of last night's leftovers for breakfast, it’s already 7:26.

He’s just about to lock the door behind him when a sudden flash of horror screams across his face. Setting his stuff down quietly, he quickly makes his way to the living room where he finds a pen and paper and scribbles down a mess of words.

> _ i’m off working, Haru-chan !!! sorry, but i had leftovers for breakfast, wanted to save appetite for tonight! have a good day _
> 
> _ text me when you wake up……. please T_T _
> 
> _ ps - we talked about sleeping in your swimsuit _

It’s now 7:35. Makoto moans at the thought of being late to work and makes a mad dash out of his apartment. Their apartment. He catches himself right before slamming the door, shutting it with barely any noise.

***

Makoto swears that the bookstore he works at is the only bookstore that opens at 8:00 AM. Well… it is a campus bookstore to be fair.

As usual, it’s a relatively quiet morning. All the students that enter for the next couple hours seem to have a general gist of what they’re looking for. One stops Makoto and asks where the nearest bathroom is. They’re almost bouncing around impatiently while they ask.

His work consists of him helping out any customers with questions and to continually stock the store. If there is a gap on the shelf, Makoto is there to fill it. But other than that, Makoto generally paces the aisles of books as he reads spine after spine of book titles.

Just as he’s reaching out for a book called  _ Good Fat Cooking _ by Becker and Kaminsky, he feels a light buzz in the back of his jeans. Knowing he isn’t supposed to have his phone out, he wanders to a corner of the store before reading the text.

_ [Did you make it to work alright?] _

Makoto smiles. In context, the text seems rhetorical with almost no tone of voice behind it. But Makoto knows there is a slight concern.

_ [yes i’m fine haru-chan!] _

_ [Drop the -chan.] _

_ [hey you can’t get annoyed with me today :C] _

Haru doesn’t reply right away. In fact, many minutes pass and Haru still doesn’t reply to the text. Not even with a deflecting question to stray the topic. Or a small comeback.  _ It’s not too big of a deal though, right? _ Makoto reassures himself, letting out an exaggerated sigh.

After helping a young, beautiful woman with jet black hair that rests effortless down his shoulder, about his age ( _ maybe 20? _ ), find a book for her little sister, he pulls his phone out again.

_ [soo how was your night sleep? having a good morning so far?!] _

_ [It was fine.] _

_ [what did u eat] _

_ [...Pizza.] _

Makoto almost jumps in shock at the sight of those words.

Pizza?! In the morning? Makoto understands that pizza is one of Haru’s favorite things, but if he’s to be an Olympic swimmer then pizza in the morning doesn’t sound like a healthy choice! Before Makoto can even text back scolding him Haru responds again.

_ [...Pineapple pizza.] _

Makoto considers resuming a scolding paragraph of text on Haru’s eating habits. But instead, he smirks and texts back happily.

_ [at least you had some healthy fruit!!] _

_ [I thought they were a vegetable.] _

_ [LOL haru you’re not serious?!] _

_ [...] _

_ [haru, we can talk more about that later] _

_ [No. How is work?] _

_ [just the same old same old!! it feels like the books never stop coming from shipment. hey haru?] _

_ [Hm?] _

_ [i might start learning how to cook for you] [ahh for us for us I mean.. heheh] _

Makoto’s entire neck up starts flaming a bright red at his slip up.

_ [How?] _

_ [i saw a book earlier i might grab on my way home today] _

_ [What time will you get home?] _

_ [ill come right after work haru :))] _

_ [Good.] _

_ [do you have any plans while im away] _

_ [Waiting for you.] _

_ [haruuuuu i don't think that's what i meant] _

_ [Swim free.] _

_ [im sure you have a rigorous training schedule for the upcoming tournament] _

_ [Eh, I'll just swim.] _

_ [hahah please try to listen to your coach haru! i mean either way you'll do great im sure of it!] _

“Oi. Mako-kun.” A scruffy voice is heard approaching Makoto.

Makoto fumbles with his phone and lets out a yelp. He presses his phone behind his back as his eyes meet the piercing dark blue pupils of his co-worker.

“Ah. Tanaka-kun.”

Tanaka continues to have a glazed look in his eyes. It almost seems like he’s peering down over Makoto. Makoto feels like he’s going to shrivel and disappear until Tanka releases the scary demeanor.

“Yoooo. How are you today?” He asks as he laughs, resting a hand behind his head.

Makoto lets out a soft cry. “I thought you were going to yell at me for being on my phone.”

“ _ Stop _ being on your goddamn phone and actually put some work in, you  _ pig _ !” Tanaka all of the sudden scowls. His brows falter a bit and a small vein sticks out. He tilts his head and closes his eyes in amusement, “Better?”

Makoto feels like he could have just wet himself. He’s holding his hands way above his head as if begging for mercy.

“Sorry,” Tanka begins, “that was scary, huh?”

“...J-just a little.” Makoto is barely able to breathe out.

“But seriously. Sucks that it’s raining on a day like today. Who were you texting by the way?” Tanaka lets out a sigh as he stares out the window. It’s still lightly showering as the misty rain hits the windows.

“Oh. Uh… a friend.”

“Ehhh?” Tanaka literally sounds like he came from a shoujo magazine with a rising tone like that. Makoto slaps his hands over his face in embarrassment. “Mako-kun’s got a girlfriend??”

Makoto thinks to himself that if he were reading his friend’s speech right now, there would be an insane amount of question marks.

“N-no,” Makoto mumbles, “...sorry to disappoint.” He lets out an awkward laugh. Not only because this conversation is extremely uncomfortable for him, but because he is trying to muffle the sounds of his phone buzzing.

“You’re too shy, Mako-kun. The girls dig ya.” Tanaka gives a big thumbs up. Makoto just pushes some hair behind his ear, in embarassment of course.

***

There’s not much left of his shift after his chat with Tanaka. That’s the best thing about working at a hipster college bookstore; the hours are short. At 11:45 Makoto begins grabbing his things from the back room and makes his way to the computer at the receptionist desk to clock out.

He just wants to go home. He just wants to see Haru. Be by Haru. Do something with Haru. Makoto feels warmth invading his throat at the thought of spending time with Haru tonight. It’s a special night after all. He’s almost skipping to leave as Tanaka passes by carrying a heavy box. Makoto starts moving to help but Tanaka’s eyes scream dedication as he nods at Makoto of his capability.

“Anyway, hap--” Tanka begins before he is cut off by wailing. Tanaka immediately drops the boxes.

Makoto and him peer around the children’s section to see the beautiful woman Makoto helped earlier. Her little sister is crying. A pool of thrown aside books surround the two as the young girl continues to cry, bringing her hands to rub her eyes. Makoto’s brotherly instincts instantly kick in as he approaches the small child and picks a random book from the aisle.

“Don’t cry,” Makoto speaks softly. “How about Onii-san reads a book to you?” The girl looks up at him and beams the biggest smile Makoto has seen all day. The young woman giggles. Without looking, Makoto goes to silence his phone from his back pocket as he reads a book to his new young friend. It’s about a young knight going on a perilous journey to save a beloved princess.

_ [Are you on your way home?] _

_ [Makoto.] _

_ [Are you okay?] _

_ [Did you get caught texting?] _

_ [Answer me.] _

_ [...Of all days.] _

***

Makoto glances at the clock. The clock reads back 2:30.  _ What? 2:30 already? Oh god, I’m so late.  _ In fact, Makoto wanted to leave more than two hours ago. He’s been reading to the young girl for so long. He shifts uncomfortably on the floor. He’s been waiting for today for so long and doesn’t want to upset Haru. His hands become clammy as he starts to sweat a little. As much as he has enjoyed reading to the girl, his body desires Haru.

“Um… Are you feeling better? I think Onii-san has to go now,” Makoto tries to push out.

The young girl turned her head and looked right in Makoto’s eyes. After a few moments of utter silence, almost like she was challenge Makoto, the crying would begin again. Every attempt Makoto tried to leave after finishing a book, the little girl would begin wailing again. He had lost count of how many books he had read before the little girl started drifting into a light slumber. Her older sister was extremely grateful to Makoto as he made for his leave.

“Thank you very much,” she says while bowing. When she comes back up Makoto notices a hint of red forming across the ridge of her nose. “Um. Would you like to exchange numbers? For her of course. She likes coming here often to have me read to her for hours. Today she just didn't seem to like my book choices.” She says the last part smiling down at her younger sister who is dozing on the floor.

Makoto is now the one having to hide the embarrassment that’s fluttering his face. “Th-that’s not necessary.” He says this while pushing some hair behind his right ear.

He can tell immediately that the young woman is starting to feel extremely uncomfortable with the rejection. Quickly, he promises her that he’ll read to the sister every time they come visit if he’s on staff and then bows.

“Th-thank you very much! Have a nice rest of your day.”

The young woman hums. “Mm. You too, Onii-san.” She winks when she catches Makoto’s eye as he rushes out the sliding door with a copy of  _ Good Fat Cooking _ in his hand.

The rain has picked up a lot more now. It’s pelting Makoto as he runs back to his apartment. Remembering that he put his phone on silent to help the girl he takes it out of his pocket to see the missed messages from Haru. Guilt and panic flood his body as he picks up the pace running home. His fingers glide over the screen.

_ [haru im so sorry ill explain when i get home] _

Four minutes of running and no response. Makoto knows Haru’s not one to respond to messages so quickly. This doesn't feel like one of those times.

2 more minutes now pass. No answer. Despite the pouring rain, Makoto stops dead in his tracks. Of all the days he chooses to - although accidentally - ignore Haru, it's today. His eyes begin to burn. Nobody is around to see tears starting to flow down his reddened cheeks. Not that they'd notice anyway with the rainfall. He starts trembling as the thought of hurting or making Haru concerned rushes into his conscience. Makoto vowed to never let Haru feel alone after the incident in their third year of high school. His legs wobbling more step by step as his clothes become drenched in the graying mist.

_ [haru?] _

One last plea. By now he's outside the apartment and can see the lights slightly dimmed from the balcony. He trudges up the stairs and pauses right outside their door. After a big gulp he turns the keys with the flick of his right wrist.

There stands Haru with his phone in his hands and his hands resting on his hips. His eyes widen when the door reveals Makoto’s solemn face. Instinctively, Makoto raises his hands in surrender as he drips water from his body.

“Haru, I--”

Before he can finish his sentence, Haru throws himself onto Makoto, who in turn catches him. Haru wraps his legs and arms around Makoto in a tight squeeze. Looking behind Haru, Makoto spots the source of the dimmed lighting: candles. Along with an extravagant homemade meal of green curry chicken. Makoto's favorite. Beside his dish is a small jewelry box that sits next to a card with his name on it. His eyes widen while he scans the room that Haru obviously put a lot of effort into preparing for his arrival. He feels the tears coming back as he fights them and embraces Haru harder.  _ Haru did this all for me.  _ His fingers begin twitching as he bears his fingers into Haru’s shirt, unwilling to let go so soon.

“Happy birthday, Makoto.” Haru finally breathes out. When they pull away from their embrace, Haru is smiling. In fact, his teeth are almost breaking through.

Upon seeing this, Makoto can't fight back the tears tugging at his eyes and goes back to hug him again.

“I love you.”

Haru hums back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my beta, [Jess!](http://misakis-saruhiko.tumblr.com/)  
> [My tumblr](http://ionlywritesouamko.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
